Marcus's Relationships
<Marcus Hopkins The Order of St. Arthur and Hopkins Family Marco Hopkins Coco's relationship with his father has always been strained. Raised on high ideals and then forced his entire life to reach for them: Marco in his youth initially wanted nothing more then to please his father, but as time went by he began to see what his father was really making him reach for. His father wanted his son to be the best not just because he loved him but also to make him a tool to be used to further the family goals. This fact shattered the boys perception of his father and caused him to fall into a deep depression. Marcus however does not see it in the same way and genuinely cares for his son. He feels his boy has a duty not only to him but also to humanity and wishes Marco to live up to those lofty ideals. In his mind if he has to be hard on the boy then so be it. However he none the less grew tired with Marco's "welching" and decided to let him stew in his own angst until he learned to behave like an adult. Even so Marcus could only stomach so much before dragging his son out into the 'real world' with responsibility. The key crux of their relationship was that despite Marcus wanting nothing but the best for his son he never ever tried to know his son: and if asked doesn't even know what his favorite color is. He has always assumed that the boy would aspire to the same ideals he had and be both a leader and great hunter like his sister. But the fact is Marco was aspiring to those ideals, its just his fathers pension for then using him as a chess piece in his various plans that in Marco's eyes cheapened the affection his father gave to him. Making it all seem hollow. The downfall of their relationship was Marcus never seriously considering that his son would potentially have genuine feelings for a werewolf, and as such was enraged to find out his had run off to war Ashley Norwest. He ordered his daughter to stop her brother at any costs in a fit of rage, giving her a blunt order to 'do what ever it took' to stop him. Once his son was infected however his mind broke, not only because his son had betrayed him, but now he had to fight his own beloved child, who had been corrupted by the very things he had worked so hard to (in his eyes) protect the world from. Marco becomes in his fathers eye his greatest failure. Marco on the other hand sees his father as an insane mad man, and while he himself initially takes little pleasure in being a werewolf swears to use his powers to stop his fathers insane rampage and purge. After his father descends into madness and is left little more than a gibbering mess he does feel sorry for him and cares for Marcus when he is able: Marcus in his mad state however no longer recognizes his own son. However deep down the 'loss' of his son has struck a deep cord in him that turns him from a ideological advocate to mad fanatic. It is Marco turning that turns him from controlling from the shadows to getting involved personally in the fight against the supernatural. Marion Hopkins Marcus eldest child and first inline to the family fortune, Marion is everything he wanted Marco to be. Fanatical, determined, capable and following his orders to the letter. Well maybe not that last one. Marcus takes issue with his daughters cruel and callous nature finding her desire to prove her superiority and cause pain a rather daft and unnerving distraction. However Marcus does initially trust his daughter making her head of security for his Tek Incorporated division in Everett and despite everything she does he does genuinely care for her well being. The both share a amenable working relationship although Marco is well aware of his daughter limitations to being a business woman and so keeps her away from financial dealings, which suits Marion just fine. However it is her desire to be a terrorist that initially causes a rift between the two and the near murder of her own brother that turned Marco into a Werewolf that causes Marcus to lose all patience with his daughter. He initially tries to ban her from hunting and eventually sacks her from her job as punishment trying to 'ground' the twenty year old. This fails horribly and soon he is even forced to tip off the police about one of her bombings that leads to her near death when she tries to blow herself up rather than captured. Thus he 'rebuilds' her with experimental technology he had stolen into a cyborg. These acts however permanently estrange the two beyond getting revenge on the Talbot pack which Marion often plays on, by taunting him that the monster that 'ruined' his life if out there. However after Marcus slides off into insanity, Marion steps up and takes his place on the council leading to her becoming an even bigger terror then he was to Everett. Harbin Odafin To say these two dislike each other is an understatement. Harbin's moderate approach to the supernatural completely contrasts Marcus's extreme desire to wipe them off the face of the earth. The two are always at each others throats in council sessions and only ever agreed on two things, which was the Everett situation needed to be contained and Gabriel Amell was a great man. Both figures however hold particular sway over separate areas of the Order and are seen as the official heads of the council in terms of determining policy. Marcus however annoyance with Harbin only grows when he discovers Team Eldorado into the Everett area, nearly killing its last member Zere Biri to simply teach Harbin a lesson for getting involved where he is not needed. This eventually guilt trips and enrages Harbin into personally leading his own team into Everett to try and take out the supernatural. Argent Hunters Ron Argent Ron and Marcus are familiar with each other on a professional level, while Ron is ignorant of Marcus's connections to the Order, Marcus acts as a sympathetic supporter of the Argent Hunter's. Marcus has sold and smuggled military equipment to Ron over the years, as well as helped to partially bankroll their underground operation. While early on Ron felt Marcus was working some angle, he has come to trust him, as the consistent supplies the old man has provided them has helped the group stay afloat even when they ran dangerously low on supplies. Marcus however views Ron as two things, a person to keep track of, after the Order clashed with the Argents in the past, and also a potential tool to use if the Order ever needs to mobilise heavily on the American continent. Christie Argent Marcus has known Christie ever since she was little, while they rarely spoke due to Marcus preferring to keep his business with the Argents on the low key. Christie however remembers him twice talking to her directly when she was alone: the first time Marcus had merely talked to her about the evils of werewolves and how she and her parents did 'good work' and how they would better mankind. The second time was when he met her during a training exercise he had helped organise for Ron, where he got to see her skills in action: he had discreetly talked to her about using her skills for bigger things then Everett, although Christie shut him down after realising it meant leaving her family. After that Christie was slightly wary of Marcus, although he never brought the subject up again. Marcus however seemed to ignore her for the most part, as he ignored many of the other Argent Hunters when meeting them. Years later Marcus became aware of Christies involvement with the werewolf Alpha and was deeply disgusted by it. He privately met her in an attempt to force her to give up his identity and even went as far to send thugs from Friends of Humanity after her, believing she was betraying mankind. This action polarised both of the hunters viewpoints, with Christie seeing Marcus as everything wrong with hard-line hunters, and Marcus seeing her as a potential risk to his 'control' over the Argent's. However despite his aggressive dealing with her, Christie was unaware it was Marcus behind most of the attacks. It wasn't until Marcus became aware of her suppressed lycanthropy that he took direct action. Initially he tried to isolate her during a full moon and attack her in disguise during a private hunt, before moving on to blackmailing the Argent's. Needless to say Marcus saw Christie's infection as the final proof that the Argent's were ineffective and had lost their edge. Indeed he seems to hold Christie accountable for all the Argent's failings and wants her dead for destroying his influence over the hunters, even though it was his own actions which caused it. Bio-Tech Mr Norwest For all public appearances Marcus and the head of Bio-Tech Corp are agreeable partners, with Marcus being one of the biggest shareholders in the company after its owner. Indeed Mr. Northwest legitimately likes Marcus for his ability to turn up results and sniff out a profit and as such gives him free rain on a lot of his projects. However it is Norwests trusting nature, and Marcus's keen ability to manipulate people that has allowed him to pull the wool over the eyes of his boss. Marcus himself abuses his privileged friendship with the head of Bio-Tech, using it as a weapon smuggling cover and other illicit activities. He has even diverted funds into secret weapon manufacturing within the company, without his boss realising it. Despite this Marcus does show quite a lot of respect to the Northwest. However this is a respect born of contempt for ideals he does not hold, seeing his bosses ideological refusal to develop weapons as 'cute' and defiantly admirable, but ultimately stupid. The two begin to butt heads once Northwest sponsors the M.O.N.S.ters program, which Marcus fervently objected to: on the grounds that it would be a bigger threat for ordinary people. He frequently goes behind his bosses back to try an get the other board members to cut its funding and disband the organisation. When Mr Norwest finds out his friend is undermining the M.O.N.S.ters he is quite surprised and is shocked into inaction, indeed by the time he is able to muster a response he is unable to fully undo the changes Marcus brought about realising for the first time the extent of his friends influence within his company. This event leads to the slow detrition of the twos partnership and friendship. Marcus sees his boss less as a business partner and more of a opponent that must be removed, while Norwest is left shocked and confused as his best friend stabs him in the back again and again: with him being powerless to stop him. Ashley Norwest Ashley has known Marcus most of her life, since she was adopted by her step father. 'Uncle Marcus' and Ashley were very close as they grew up, with the CEO always sending her and her sister birthday gifts and making sure he greeted her cordially when meeting her, even playing with her when she was younger. As such Ashley thinks he is a good honest man, and is ignorant of the truth. Marcus honestly thinks of Ashley as a good women, and a potential wife for his younger son when they are of age. This of course reveals his true colours where he wants to use her to seize control of her fathers company, although despite his sinister intention does value her as a human being. After Ashley's sister however gets involved in a werewolf cult, and rumours of werewolves on the Norwest grounds start to creep in Marcus's attitude towards her suddenly changes. During one her birthday's he buys her an expensive silver necklace to test a theory. After she declines to put it one Marcus gets put into a bind over whether to kill her or whether to spare her to allow his family to seize the Norwest estate. After Marcus's son though refuses to do his fathers bidding and kill Ashley, Ashley opinion of him changes and sees him as a horrific monster, and racist. And Marcus sees her as just another werewolf that needs to be eliminated, although seems to relish some sense of pleasure out of traumatising her for throwing his carefully laid plans into the dust. Talbot Pack Peter Talbot Marcus and Peter had only met once prior to Peter turning, it was when Marcus accompanied Mr Norwest to pick up Ashley from kindergarten. While there and walking off to secure a deal, Marcus walked into the young Peter and sent him head first in the sand box. Marcus does not remember the incident, but Peter does, and distinctly remembers the mans face. Once Peter starts the Talbot pack, Marcus comes to loath Peter's secret identity of Alpha, seeing him as a potential threat to his human supremacist ideals. Despite other individuals copying Peter's actions and encouraging similar ideas of coexistence, Marcus becomes obsessive over killing Peter as a way to stop what he sees as a domino effect which will end in all of humanity becoming werewolves or supernatural creatures. The hunter briefly believed that Peter was in fact Sir John, the same werewolf that tore his arms off twenty years ago, and initially targets him to get revenge. After Marcus discovers that Peter is the grandson of Sir John Talbot, he gains further motivation to kill Peter, directly taking to the field to kill him as a way of getting back at the Werewolf that took his arms: making him suffer like he did. However, Peter's torture and death has driven him to the point of obsession and madness... as no matter what he does to him, Peter remains strong and alive. This obsessive need to kill Peter to get to Sir John has almost led him to bankruptcy, blaming it all on Peter and his grandfather. But what really pushes him to full-blown madness, is that Peter feels sorry for him for letting his hate and bigotry get the better of him. Arthur Amell Like with his sister, Arthur has had very little interaction with Marcus and was not fully aware he was in Everett: due to Order protocol it was illegal to contact one another outside of Order channels unless it was for official business. Due to this, and his own dense nature, Arthur, despite sharing a friendship with Marcus son Marco, knew very little about where the Hopkins family lived or what they did and as such often only met Marco and Leo when directly meeting them at Order get together, and due to his absent minded nature rarely sent letters. He only really knew Marcus through Marco and as such thought highly of him until his friend confided in him about his Marcus poor skill as a father. Marcus meanwhile took a great interest in Arthur as a Seventh son of a Seventh son, and monitored Arthurs birth and had begun to set out a long term plan of recruiting Arthur when he was old enough. However the vampire attack forced his hand and he had to inform Gabriel of the impending attack, hoping to at the least rescue Arthur or at the most protect the family. Still he was overjoyed when Gabriel adopted the children and tried to get personally involved in shaping Arthur, although was threatened by Gabriel twice to stay out of Arthurs life and to not indoctrinate him. Still Marcus admired Arthur and even encouraged Marco's friendship with hoping of when he became an adult he wold side in his camp and be a powerful weapon. Needless to say he was more than upset after hearing about Arthurs defection, even more so than Vivien's as he was an ideal monster hunter due to his powers. Still he assisted Damian, the Falco brothers and Gabriel during the hunt for the twins in Everett and was deeply saddened to hear of Gabriel's death and the loss of both the twins. Seeing aggressive recruitment had failed he tried to approach the twins, Arthur especially, at Gabriel's funeral but Arthur blew him off saying he wanted nothing more to do with the Order before leaving. This greatly angered Marcus but he knew he had bigger issues to deal with than trying to force them to return to the Orders fold. Still his relationship with Arthur from then on was rather cold and Marcus generally felt that Arthur was a disappointment and a disgrace to Gabriel's legacy, not knowing the full details of Gabriel's death, and as such generally ignored him. That was until he found out about the attack of Arthur, and while he did not suspect that Arthur had been infected, knowing of his apparent immunity, he actually visited Arthur an offered him protection which Arthur turned down. Still Marcus did not think much of Arthur until he began to piece together that Sage was Arthur a fact that hurt him to his core, knowing full well that the greatest of their Order, Gabriel Amell, children had become the very thing he had hunted. As such he made Arthur one of the top targets for the Orders hunters, although expressed legitimate remorse in carrying out an action he saw as 'necessary.' Arthur of course once finding out Marcus actually lived in Everett did inform the Talbot pack of everything he knew. He would personally grow to despise Marcus as he strongly xenophobic ideology was very similar to one he once held himself and as such sees some sick perversion of himself in Marcus, as he really does believe it. Still he expresses sorrow at his slide into madness along with Marco. Vivien Amell Like her brother Vivien knew very little about Marcus's business or where he lived. Although unlike his brother always felt he was a bad man, actually reading some propaganda he offered her and throwing it away shortly after. In turn while Marcus obsessed over Arthur, Vivien was seen by the businessman as being a worthy hunter if a little lacklustre in her enthusiasm, and never went after her like he did Arthur. Still when she left the order he nonetheless was very angry as she and her brother had received very expensive training which the order had bankrolled and he was determined to have his investments collected and as such okayed the more extreme collection methods recommended by Damian, along with a few other councillors. After Marcus becomes a threat Vivien is actually surprised to find out he lives in Everett and defends the reason as to why the twins never told the pack about them was because Marcus had kept his business transactions very private and secret. Still as a werewolf she knew full well the threat he posed to not only her but to every supernatural creature in Everett and became determined to protect them all, as his fanaticism dwarfed that of her own father and was driven by ideology rather than a personal hatred. Marcus in turn would come to actually feel sorry for Vivien even during one encounter talking to her 'old human self' saying how sad it was that her mind had been twisted by the virus and now she was a threat: actually trying to empathise to her and convince her to stand down so that he could put her out of her misery. Needless to say Vivien felt no sympathy for Marcus when he finally snapped. Sir John Talbot Sir John Talbot was the one wolf that bested Marcus. During a raid on a were tiger colony in India, where Sir John so happened to be staying, the hunter and the werewolf fought. After killing the mother of a few cubs he attempted to kill them to, but John got between them and after a long drawn out fight Sir John lost control and ripped the arms off the hunter leaving him to crawl away ad be saved by his allies. The two did not meet again for over twenty years. Marcus himself has a weird, almost fanatical obsession with Sir John and wants nothing more then to kill him. Sir Joh took away his ability to sculpt and draw, two of his personal passion and now wants to take away what he cares about. Indeed this hatred and need to punish Sir John is so strong, even after he learns his identity he holds off launching an attack against him in an attempt to make him suffer by striking at Peter. Others Alaric Dragonov Marcus once led a team to attack a supposed Vampire, the mission turned into a massacre with Marcus being the only one of five hunters to make it out alive. Marcus holds a deep grudge against the ace and has been tracking his movements, and had planned to send Gabriel to finish him off before the elderly hunter died. Even so he plans to test his new wave of monster hunting technology against the Vampire, and has calculated a plan where even if Alaric managed to beat the prototypes he could not escape. However, what he doesn't realize is that Alaric is using him as a pawn to amass an army... all for himself. Lucien Marcus does not know much about Lucien other than he is a rather large werewolf and a very old one, making him a prime target for elimination. He correctly hypothesises that his obsession with the Argents is some form of grudge and using his influence is able to determine he is the source of the recent infection and as such send a few teams after him to varying degrees of failure. Lucien meanwhile sees Marcus as a minute threat, he feels he is simply another hunter who is just treating Everett as his own personal hunting ground: as such he holds a strong disdain towards Marcus and would kill him if he could get near him. When he finds out he was the one who has been backing the Argents he does try to eliminate them but in the end of the fight neither one of them got what they wanted leading to a strong sense of bitterness. However Lucien is the first person to realise what Marcus is looking for and what he intends to use it for. Category:Relationships